Convergent
by DauntlessRunner46
Summary: (Was called 'Convergent love') ALLEGIANT SPOILERS: One boring night out turns into one full of drama, confessions and most of all, fluffy reunions. Tobias and the gang are on a night out. What happens when a girl dressed in black walks into the scene? Well… READ AND FIND OUT. Summary may not be the best but please give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

**If you don't want to read the whole plot and hear my rant just skip this note. Also this was originally called 'Fourtris Proposal'. I decided that I'll add on my other fanfic because those of you that read it were like, "What!", "Why would you do this?", "Whhhyyyy!", "That ending…" (Actual reviews) **

**Like I said, you can skip the paragraph. **

**As everyone in the world knows that… TRIS WAS NEVER MEANT TO DIE, I decided to end our era of misery and write a fanfiction where… (I love ellipsis; they provide so much suspense) TRIS IS ALIVE! WHOOP, WHOOP. Yay for me and you my reader. Even though I just gave you the whole plot twist, WARNING: MAJOR SPOILER FOR THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS SERIES, SKIP A FEW LINES IF YOU HAVE NOT READ IT!(Just like the Mortal Instruments movie telling everyone Jace and Clary aren't related even though we had to read 3 books to figure that out -_-) still read it! Sorry to anyone who read that and hadn't read the books. :-/ I just had to get that out. On with the story!**

**Tobias POV:**

"Can I look now?" Tris asks impatiently.

"Honestly Tris, I said no the last dozen times." I respond.

"Yes well you try walking around with someone covering your eyes with their hands." I chuckle at her stubbornness, "Don't you trust me?" I question.

"Of course I do. I thought you'd know that after all these years. Well, four years."

"I know. I was just saving myself time before you asked if you could look again."

"Hahaha." She says sarcastically. We both stay quiet for a few moments. I hope she likes it, but for what I'm about to do, I can't help but feel nervous.

"Okay you can look now." I inform her while removing my hands. In front of us still stands the Ferris wheel we both climbed together during her initiation. Near the bottom lay a small picnic basket on a blanket. Beside them there's my guitar case. Her mouth has gone wide and her eyes are practically popping out of her head. "You did this?"

"Mmhmm," I murmur wrapping my arms around her from behind and kissing her cheek. "Do you like it?" She turns in my arms and wraps hers around me. "Mmm, No…" I feel my stomach drop and I go stiff. She giggles and gives me a quick peck on the lips. Never have I been more confused. She finally says, "I love it." I smile, way to give me a heart attack love, I think.

"I'm glad to hear it." I lean down and kiss her passionately on the lips. After a few seconds I kiss her on the forehead, grab her hand and lead her to the blanket.

As soon as we sit down she eyes the guitar case. Sooner than I thought, she asks, "What's that for?"

"It's a guitar. It plays music." I laugh and she gives me one of her trade mark condescending looks.

"Fine, it lets people play music." Knowing I had it coming, she wacks me on the shoulder. Not too hard though. Still laughing, I get up off the blanket, and after kissing her softly on the cheek and go grab the case. When I told Zeke I started learning the guitar he bought me one for my birthday, a dark brown one. I sit down across from Tris. Placing it on my crossed over legs I give it a quick strum and look at her. "As you may have guessed by now, there's something I never told you about." She nods telling me to continue. "Well, for three years now I have learnt to play the guitar and according to Zeke and Shauna I have a "God given voice". I make quotation marks in the air which brings a smile to her face.

"Pfft, I could have told you that." She looks like she is sincere. I smile and continue,

"And so, I thought it was time that I showed you; if you want me to offcourse." She nods her head quickly and shifts a little bit, in what I can guess is anticipation. I just hope she likes it. I start strumming the strings and I pray to God I don't mess up...

_You look so wonderful in your dress_

_I love your hair like that_

_The way it falls on the side of your neck_

_Down your shoulders and back_

_We are surrounded by all of these lies _

_And people that talk too much_

_You've got the kind of look in your eyes _

_As if no one knows anything but us_

_Should this be the last thing I see, _

_I want you to know it's enough for me _

_Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

_So in love,_

_So in love, _

_You look so beautiful in this light _

_Silhouette over me _

_The way it brings out blue in your eyes _

_Is the Tenerife Sea_

_And all of the voices surrounding us here _

_They just fade out when you take a breath _

_Just say the word and I will disappear into the wilderness _

_Should this be the last thing I see _

_I want you to know it's enough for me _

_Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

_So in love,_

_So in love_

_Lumiere darling, Lumiere over me_

_Lumiere darling, Lumiere over me_

_Lumiere darling, Lumiere over me_

_Should this be the last thing I see _

_I want you to know it's enough for me _

_Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

I let the last note hang in the air for a moment before I look up at Tris, what I see was definitely not what I was expecting. I put my guitar down and shuffle over so I am face to face with her.

"What's wrong love?" I ask concerned as the tears flow down her face. She lets out a shaky laugh and looks up at me.

"That was beautiful." She states then kisses me on the cheek. "Thankyou." She says.

After letting out a sigh of relief, I ask her with a grin, "For what."

"For showing me how incredible my boyfriend is at quite literally everything" (Common, there ain't no denying) By her saying the word "boyfriend" it gets me back on course.

"There's something I need to ask you." I say. She looks at me with curious eyes as I stand up with one of her hands in mine, motioning for her to stand as well. When we are both I up, I pull out a small box while getting down on one knee (Here it comes…) "Beatrice Prior, I have known you for nearly five years. But to me, it feels like my whole life," She places her hand on her mouth and tears are running heavily down her face. I keep going, swallowing the bubble in my stomach, "That day you fell into that net, I knew there was something special about you. Not once had any other girl I ever laid eyes upon have the same effect on me as you did. So I ask you, will you make me the luckiest man alive and marry me?" I can see her smile behind her hand as she falls to her knees and kisses me passionately. I wrap my arms around her and return the kiss. "Yes," she says after a few moments. I continue smiling while I place the ring on her finger. As she looks down at it, I see a new wave of tears start pouring out. "It's beautiful," she says with what I guess is wonder. She looks back up at me, "I love it." Keeping one arm wrapped around me, she places her other hand on my cheek looking me in the eyes. "Tobias," She says for some reason seriously now, she leads into the side of my head, "there's just one thing you have to do first though." She says tickling my ears as she speaks.

"Anything." I reply

"Wake up." She whispers

With a gasp I shoot up, practically falling out of my bed. I let my hand find the empty sheets beside me, and as usual, it was just a dream.

**Yes, yes I know, "What?" Trust me, when I wrote it I was like, "Why am I writing this?" But it gets better the next chapter. Please leave a review and any tips you may have on writing. Also, I unfortunately don't own "Tenerife Sea" by Ed Sheeran. And I also don't own Ed Sheeran, even though I wish I did…**


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Four, you know you'll love it…" I can practically see Christina role her eyes through the phone. I decide to play along with the act.

"Of course I would love to go watch my best friends sing their hearts out on the karaoke machine."

"Seriously, lighten up on the sarcasm. Zeke and Uri are buying drinks; everyone is going to be there. You know-"I don't let her launch into one of those "Tris would want you to live your life" speeches.

"Fine I'll go, but don't expect me to sing." I hear Chris let out one of her signature girly squeals, thank god Tris never squealed, "Yay! Oh, by the way Zeke asked Uri to ask me to ask you if you could pick him up."

Completely confused the only thing that came out of my mouth is, "Uuum." Chris suddenly cusses on the other end of the line.

"I have to go to work, see you at eight."

"Ok. See you there." Note to self; get Christina a watch for her birthday. Once I hang up, I turn and see the only picture I have in my apartment, which is coincidently the only one of Tris and me.

The day after _it_ happened, Christina gave it to me. Apparently Uriah is quite the gossiper. After he told Tris she and I were going on our first date, he loud mouthed it off to Christina. They both found us on the metal structure we found and took a picture. They said they were planning on giving it to us, but obviously we had a lot going on at the time.

I take one last look at the picture and place two of my fingers to it. The truth is I'm still not over her; it's been 2 years since she left. Not once have I been able to look at another girl the same way. What can I say, she changed me for the better, and I will never forget it. I have to admit, I would still be locked in my room hiding away from everyone if it weren't for my friends. Christians basically became my non-biological sister. She was the only one that came close to understanding how I felt. With a sigh, I let my hand fall.

Once I reach Zeke's apartment door half an hour early, I give it a quick knock. After a few seconds I'm greeted with a shirtless and ruffled haired Zeke. "Hey- bro. What's up?" He asks through a yawn.

Laughing, I ask. "Um apparently you asked Uri to ask Christina to ask me to come pick you up for us to go out to Taki's." To that I only get a dumbfounded Zeke.

"What?"

"We are going to Taki's and you technically asked me to pick you up." All of a sudden Zeke pulls me into his apartment as though there's a massacre going on outside. I have to admit, his apartment is way cleaner and tidier that mine. Damn. Zeke starts pacing up and down like a lunatic while pushing his hair out of his eyes with a hand. "Ok, something's up. Spill it out." Finally he relaxes.

"Do you think Shauna loves me? You know… like…" It takes a whole lot of restraint for me not to bust out laughing. I expect him to crack a joke, but no, he's dead serious. I'm about to ask what's up when I see a Prouds the Jewellers bag on his desk.

Before he notices I'm eyeing it I sprint to his office area. When he finally catches on to what I'm doing he tries to snatch it off me. I run into the nearest room and lock the door with bag in hand.

"Four! You little bastard!" I can tell he's smiling, that's how I know he won't be too mad.

"I never knew you were into Jewellery Zeke." As I pull out the tiny box and open it, Zeke says "It's not for me you dumb ass." What lies inside makes me finally open the door. It was an engagement ring.

"If you dare crack a joke…"

"You and Shauna are getting married!?"

"Nah man, I thought I'd give it to a guy that she would like so they would get married." He says with as much sarcasm as possible. To that, I lightly smack him on the side of his head.

"You're an idiot. It's obvious that she loves you." I say with a smile. Even though the first person that came to mind was Tris. Would we have ever gotten married? I try to get Tris out of my head.

"You think so?" He says as though he still believes otherwise.

I sigh. "Don't make me hit you again." I say with as much fake malice as I can. After we both have a laugh I finally say "I'm happy for you both bro." I pull him in for a one armed hug.

"Thanks Four." I can tell something's still bothering him, and it isn't about Shauna. Finally it clicks.

"Hey, what did you promise me?" I look him dead in the eye, completely serious.

He gives a sigh and responds, "Don't let you get in the way of my happiness because of what happened to Tris. I know, I know."

I smile and say, "Good. Go get dressed; you guys are doing karaoke tonight."

He smiles back, and with another yawn he leaves. Before he goes into his room he asks, "Oh, do you think you could be my best man?"

"Of course." I say.

And with that he went to get ready.

Figuring it would take a while for him to get ready I decide to take a seat on his couch and watch TV. As soon as I sat down, Tris straight away came to mind. If she were still here what would we be doing right now? I imagine going home and telling her about Zeke and Shauna's wedding. I know one thing for sure, wherever she is, she's happy for them. I quietly mumble to myself, "Why did you leave me?"

***sings* But if you loved me, why'd you leave me? Take my body, take my body. All I want is, and all I need is, to find somebody. I'll find somebody. *starts to cry* Why did The Fault in our Stars have to end the way it did. Please leave a review! And if you want mention TFIOS…**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Time Skip)**

By ten o'clock, Zeke and Uriah are flat out drunk and both the girls are chatting to one another, and at least everyone but me had sung at least one song. Suddenly Zeke slaps me on the back and says, "Hey Four, when are you gonna sing?" lifting one eyebrow.

"I told you guys; I don't do singing." I say in reply. _Ding ding. _I turn around to see who just entered Taki's. She is roughly a head shorted than me and the only thing she wears is black. If things were different, it would be obvious she's Dauntless from the way she walks and her superior attitude. She hides her face with her hoodie as though she was some sort of criminal. Uriah calls me back from me stalkerish daydream.

"Come on Four!" he whines like a five year old.

"No Uriah." I mimic him.

"Four this could be my present for-" I quickly cover Zeke's mouth before he mouths of his plans to marry Shauna. Everyone looks at us confused and curious. I let out a sigh, there is only way to dodge their questions, "Fine, but you better at least give me a good song."

Christina lets out a gasp, "I have the perfect one." With another sigh I head towards the stage. Once I roll my eyes, grab the mike and look towards Chris. She yells out, "'Demons' by Imagine Dragons!" I smile and nod my head; at least she picked a song I like. When the words flash up onto the screen, I start to sing…

_When the days are cold, _

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see, _

_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail _

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all _

_And the blood's run stale_

My friends stare at me wide eyed and mouths agape, except Zeke and Shauna of course. I wonder why…

_I wanna hide the truth, _

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside, _

_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed _

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come, _

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel me heat, _

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide, _

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close, _

_It's dark inside _

_It's where my demons hide, _

_It's where my demons hide_

_At the curtain's call _

_It's the last of all_

_When the night fades out, _

_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave _

_And the masquerade,_

_Will come calling out _

_At the mess you made_

_Don't wanna let you down _

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you,_

_Don't wanna hide the truth _

_No matter what we breed _

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come, _

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel me heat, _

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide, _

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close, _

_It's dark inside _

_It's where my demons hide, _

_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make,_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes they shine so bright_

_I wanna save that light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel me heat, _

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide, _

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close, _

_It's dark inside _

_It's where my demons hide, _

_It's where my demons hide_

**(Whoa, wrote that all from memory! Love, love, love this song! Woo 'Imagine Dragons'!)**

The room erupts in applause, everyone is clapping. I should be happy, but I have never been one for attention. I take a mock bow and when I look up I see that I was wrong, there is one person that is wiping their cheek. Actually, it's that same girl that I was staring at moments ago. Umm, okay. Never thought I would make someone cry because of my singing. Shrugging it off, I walk towards my friends and they start whooping.

"You never told us you could sing!" Gasps Christina

"I can?" I ask scratching the back of my neck. Trying to look innocent.

"Was that so difficult?" Shauna asks while I take a seat.

"Yes, yes it was." I joke.

"Pfft, Pansycake." Uriah mocks. I roll my eyes and look towards the stranger. For some reason I feel like I know her. She looks at me probably sensing I was watching her and she looks like… No it can't be. Can it? She turns and faces the stage so I can't be one hundred percent sure. "You okay there Four?" Christina asks, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Shaking my head as if to clear its thoughts I look at her and say, "Yeah I'm fine." I look back towards the girl but she is looking away from me so all I see is the back of her hood covered head.


	4. Chapter 4

We stayed at Taki's for another hour or so, then we notice that the boys were so drunk they were falling asleep. Once we were outside we all said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. After a got back to my apartment I decided I should practice for a bit. Okay, I might have been lying. I started singing and playing the guitar for about as long as Tris has been… gone. It let me get my mind off of her. Somehow though, it let her stay close as well. After I had my shower I go and sit on my bed, guitar in hand. As I strum the guitar lightly, I song comes to mind. It isn't exactly happy, but it's what I feel like playing. **(Ed Sheeran- All of the stars)**

_It's just another night_

_And I'm staring at the moon _

_I saw a shooting star _

_And I thought of you_

_I sang a lullaby _

_By the water side and knew_

_If you were here _

_I'd sing to you_

_You're on the other side _

_As the skyline splits in two_

_I'm miles away from seeing you_

_I can see the stars _

_From America_

_I wonder do you see them too?_

_So open your eyes and see _

_The way our horizons meet_

_And all of the lights will lead_

_Into the night with me _

_And I know these scars will bleed _

_But both of our hearts believe _

_All of these stars will guide us home_

_I can hear your heart_

_On the radio beat _

_They're playing 'Chasing cars'_

_And I thought of us _

_Back to the time _

_You were lying next to me _

_I looked across and fell in love_

_So I took your hand_

_Back through lamp lit streets I knew_

_Everything led back to you_

_So can you see the stars,_

_Over Amsterdam _

_You're the song my heart is beating to_

_So open your eyes and see _

_The way our horizons meet_

_And all of the lights will lead_

_Into the night with me _

_And I know these scars will bleed _

_But both of our hearts believe _

_All of these stars will guide us home_

_And, oh, I know_

_And, oh, I know, oh_

_I can see the stars_

_From America _

** (YEP, that was from memory too! *sniff* Oh Augustus…)**

Only after the song do I feel the tears that are running down my face. _Nock, nock, nock. _I hear the door. I quickly wipe my face and put the guitar to the side. Before I reach it, I take I look at the clock, 12:46. Who would be here this late? I only open it slightly. It's the girl I saw at the bar, but she isn't wearing her hoodie. "Tris?" And then I black out.

**Yes, I know. This ridiculously short! But the next chapter will make up for it! Please review! I love it when i get emails saying a have reviews or follows or favs!**


	5. Chapter 5

I wake to an ache in my head and the feeling of a hand on the side of my face. But I know this isn't real, it's another dream; soon I am only to wake up and realise that.

"Tobias?" The voice sounds just like Tris. I don't respond, instead I turn my head into her hand breathing in. Even in the dream I can still smell the same sent she had. I've never had such vivid dreams before. "You have to get up."

"I don't want to," I say sounding childlike, "Just a bit longer."

She chuckles, "You're not even sleeping." I turn to look at her, she looks just how I remember her; blue grey eyes, and blond hair that is now longer than before, three ravens flying across her collar bone. And as usual, she is wearing black.

"Yes I am," I say. She cocks her head to the side. "This is another dream."

I see the red rims around her eyes as she says, "This is real Tobias." Confused, I reach out my hand and cup her face. She leans into it. _It looks real,_ I think, _It feels real. _"No," I say, "Your gone, you left me." A few tears roll down her face. "I'm back, I promise. I'm never leaving you again; I never wanted to leave you in the first place."

I shake my head and look away. She places her hand back on my face and forces me to look at her, but I keep my eyes from meeting hers. "Tobias, look at me." I can't, I know my alarm clock will go off any minute now. "What do you remember before you… feinted?" She asks.

"Feinted…" I echo. I think back, "I went to answer the door and…" Then it clicks, my eyes go wide as look up at her with my vision going blurry from tears, "You were there." I say dumbfounded. "Tris." I don't say it like a question; more like a statement. I shake my head unable to comprehend the situation. "You were dead." I whisper. I begin to get off of the floor. Tris doesn't try to stop me, if anything she moves back for me to get up. I walk to the side of the room and glare at the wall, as if it is the culprit in this situation. My hands are in tight fists when I ask, "Why did you leave me," I turn to face her, she has stood up and tears are still running down her face but at the moment I'm to flustered and livid to stop, "You knew you were all I had, and yet you left me. You knew how I felt after Evelyn and still…" I can feel fresh tears begin to fall, "Why?" I don't need to go into detail; she knows exactly what I'm getting at. She doesn't respond and is still looking at the wall behind me, "Why?" I say louder.

Finally she looks me in the eye, "I couldn't let Caleb die. It wasn't planned, something came over me and I realised he was still my brother, and I would never live with myself knowing I had the chance to save him." She looks away and wipes her face. Still looking away she says, "I never wanted to leave you, please know that." She begs, "All I ever wanted when we left Chicago was to live with you and have a life with _you_." She stops and takes a breath before she continues, "I know I've hurt you, so many times, so I don't expect you to forgive me, but-"

"Then why did you come here?" my voice catches as I cut her off.

She doesn't say anything for a while, as if deliberating if she should tell me. By know all the anger has been drained from me. "Because even though I know the feeling would be one sided, I still love you." By now my pulse has quickened and I can't move. "Always have, always will." When I don't respond, the room is filled with an eerie silence. As she takes a step back she says, "Goodbye, Tobias." She makes her way towards the door, and I'm still too stunned to move. When I hear the door close something inside me snaps and I fall to the floor, although I don't dare cry. Two years I mourned the girl I loved, till this day I was never truly healed. But all this time she was alive. Not once did she try telling me she was alive, just like my mother.

I stay like that for a while, not knowing what to do. I feel like a child; wanting the comfort of those who love you and you love back. But even now only one person comes to mind. As I begin to calm down I look outside my apartment window; the Ferris wheel stands there, with the moon high above it. The truth is I don't know why I was so angry. Part of me thinks it's because the sense of betrayal has become common with me, but never with her. Another part leans towards the idea that it's because I was angry with myself. Perhaps it was both. As I continue to stare at the Ferris wheel that was in my dreams last night, I know one thing is certain; even after all this time and what she has done, what she may have done; I still love Beatrice Prior. I get up, grab my jacket from the back of the chair, and run out my door.

**IMPORTANT!**

**I'm having a major authors block and I might take a while to post! Sorry guys and girls! But I promise I'm not giving up on this! Please leave a review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Tobias POV:**

As the train rattles underneath me I am reminded of all the times I rode it with _her_ beside me. After I ran out of my door, before I knew what I was doing, part of me knew this is where she would be. But then again, I could be wrong. I heave a sigh and lean my head back against the side of the train. I remember my expression when I realised she was real, it was cold; the kind of expression Four would wear. It was the one that let you know you were unwanted and unwelcome. I take a look at my watch, it reads '1:30am'. Right now I don't even care that I have work tomorrow. All that matters is Tris. Soon enough I come to my stop. I get up and jump off the train, and as always, I land on my feet.

Once I reach the spot our capture the flag team had stood once, I imagine what was going through Tris' mind as she figured out what she had to do. I keep walking, knowing my destination isn't too far away. Finally I see the Ferris wheel, my chest tightens as I see someone sitting in front of it. The closer I get, the clearer she gets.

"Tris?" I call, when I'm a few feet away from her. Just like two years ago, she isn't startled. She turns around and back again. I sit down next to her; unfortunately I didn't plan this out. Not really knowing what to do, I do whatever I feel like. That just so happens to be lying down and staring at the stars. She looks at me curiously. All I do is pat the space next to me; motioning for her to do the same. She does.

We stay quiet for a moment. Soon I break the silence, "I came here often after we came back from the Bureau." Up to that point she had been looking up towards the sky, now she turned her head to look at me. "How come?" She asks.

I shrug my shoulders, "I always felt closer to you here, here's where I got a glimpse of who you are." I turn to face her as well. "Why did you come here?" I ask.

"Same reason." She whispers. She looks back up towards the stars.

"Why didn't you tell me you were alive all this time Tris?" I ask.

She takes a while to respond, "I don't know."

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?" I say a bit too harshly, "It's quite simple, you couldn't contact me and say, "Oh hi Tobias, just so you don't go through depression for a year cause you think I'm dead; I'm actually-"

"I mean I don't remember. I have no memory." She states tersely. "I woke up on the train; there was no one in there. I had a note in my hand, it said I was dead. That's when I remembered going into the Weapons lab and then afterwards you were by my bed, crying. I couldn't move no matter how hard I tried. That's all I remember." She looks at me, her eyes filled with dread. "You honestly thought that I would just leave on my own account? Leave everything I care about. Leave you?" I am such an idiot, the thought that something had happened to her- that she had no control over- didn't even occur to me.

"I don't even know what happened to me." She sits up, but I don't, it's obvious she needs to vent. "I mean, how would you feel if you wake up and you have no memory of- what- two years?" She asks me, looking at the Ferris wheel. "And when you come back you find out that you hurt everyone around you, especially those you love from one stupid mistake." The last part is so quiet I barley catch it. She gives a sarcastic laugh, "Keep in mind that that's the complete opposite of what you wanted to do."

A tear falls down her face, she wipes it away with annoyance. She's never been one for crying. I grab her hand and she looks down at me. "Come here." I say softly, extending my other arm towards her. She does just that and I wrap my arms around her and hold her there. One hand strokes her hair as she cries into my shirt. "I'm sorry, I didn't think." I say sincerely.

"Don't." her voice is muffled, but I can hear the annoyance, "Don't try to make this your fault."

"Tris-"

"Please." She asks. I stay quiet.

The two of us stay like that, neither of us breaking the silence. It isn't awkward or anything like that… it's peaceful. I don't know how long we're there for, but soon enough Tris has fallen asleep. Luckily for her I don't have it in me to wake her. I get up, careful not to disturb her. Well, apart for the train. I had to wake her up for us to get on and off.

By the time we're home it's nearly half past two. I place Tris in my bed and pull the covers over her. I'm about to walk out when I feel her grab my hand, I turn to look at her. "Where are we?" She seems disoriented.

"Home." I say, squeezing her hand.

She looks like she's deliberating something, "Could you stay with me?"

I don't respond, instead I take my jumper and shoes off and climb in beside her. I inch a little bit closer and take her hand in mine, holding it between us, letting her know I'm here. Once my eyes are closed she says "Thankyou. For everything." When I open my eyes, she is already fast asleep.

**How did I go? Hopefully it was okay. Leave me a review, please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT! YOU MUST READ ALL OF IT!**

**Hey everyone, I have good and bad news.**

**Bad news; ****I'm giving up on this story. I know; I'm ashamed. I'm just not enjoying it anymore and I'd rather focus on my other stories. That and I'm having problems at school and I'm not in the mood for a 'love' based fanfic. **

**Good news****; I'm putting the story up for adoption! So ****Review or PM**** me if you want to take this story and make it your own. But I do have one thing… NO lemon. I only ever intended to make this a fluffy fanfic. So I hope you guys respect that. Also, this means I'm more likely to update my other stories more often. **

**A massive thankyou to everyone that reviewed favoured and/or followed. Also, a massive thank you to everyone that took the time to read my story. I'm so sorry for giving up but I have a feeling people weren't liking it anyway. Don't forget to PM me if you want to pick up this story. **

**Be Brave my Mortal Pansycakes, and may the Maze be ever in your favour. **


End file.
